User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Kevin, Bob and StuartBob MinionPants
Dude, MinionPants? :( XD :D Rlly? This rlly is about all characters we choose so yes i will make two more SpongeBob Parodies sooner or later, now what? But then now? What heh well eh heh eh now now is it that i show everything in same spot here:..... Spongebob Squarepants - Kevin, Bob and Stuart (Minions) Gary - Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) Patrick Star - Goofy (A star is born, no it is Goofy so yes XD Ok, moving on gosh heh moving here meh?:.....)..... Squidward Tentacles - Anger (Inside Out) Mr. Krabs - Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) Sandy Cheeks - Princess Daisy (Super Mario) Plankton - Bowser (Super Mario) Pearl - Toadette (With Toad as an Extra) (Super Mario) Dennis - Snake (The Simpsons) The Cyclops - Marshmallow (Frozen) KAREN - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario) (Karen is a computer under water XD Weird?.....) Larry the Lobster - Wreck-It Ralph Mrs. Puff - Farmer Gloria (Minecraft: Story Mode) King Neptune - Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) Princess Mindy - Rosalina (Super Mario) The Squire - Oh (HOME) David Hasselhoof - Duffman (The Simpsons) Goofy Goober - GIR (Invader Zim) Bikini Bottom Citizens - Cartoon Characters Burger-Beard the Pirate - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4) Bubbles the Talking Dolphin - Pit (Kid Icarus) Seagulls - Captain Gutt's Crew (Ice Age 4) Invincibubble - Minions as Superman, Batman and Spiderman (Minions in Disguises) Mr. Super Awesomeness - Super Goof (Aw, Well and it makes sense gosh!) Sir Pinch-A-Lot - Crab (Real Life) Plank-Ton - Dark Bowser (Super Mario) Sour Note - Eruptor (Skylanders) The Rodent - Ellegaard (Minecraft: Story Mode) Doodlebob - White Minion (Papers) Moldy Sponge - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) Con Man - BLU Spy (Team Fortress 2) (BLU Spy is the meanest!) The Chocolate Guy - Scrat (Ice Age) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy - Soldier and Scout (Team Fortress 2) SpongeBob's Dad and Mom - Gru and Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me Franchise) Abominable Snow Mollusk - T-Rex (Jurassic Park) The Flying Dutchman - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) Blackjack Squarepants - Monster El Macho (Despicable Me 2) Stanley S. Squarepants - Rabbid (Rabbids) Sam Star - Georgette (Oliver and Company) Squilliam Fancyson - Hades (Hercules) (C Mon..... Yes C Mon the reason he is Squilliam is because Anger is Squidward, both have fire in heads when they are super angry, so yes same!?) Squilvia - Newt (Oddbods) Betsy Krabs - Sadie (Futurama) Grandpa Redbeard - Harold Zoid (Futurama) Crab Host - Decapodian Emperor (Futurama) Clem - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) Plankton's Cousins - Koopalings and Bowser's Minions (Super Mario) Hibernating Sandy Cheeks - Pom Pom (Super Mario) Snellie the Snail - Skitty (Pokémon) $_$ I'm Rich!! Mystery the Seahorse - Marty (Madagascar) Mystery eh? A Mystery yes yeah and Marty Man XD Perfect! The Gorilla - Magilla Gorilla (Yeah, The Gorilla and Magilla Gorilla are the same!) Lord Royal Highness - King Louie (The Jungle Book) Lol lol k just joking! Atlanteans - The Smurfs Lord Poltergeist - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) Kenny the Cat - Tom (Tom and Jerry) (Tom and Jerry is sometimes friends btw yeah rlly dude?) Patchy the Pirate - Captain Kiddie (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) (Tho, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" is a movie where they are friends!) Potty the Parrot - Iago (Aladdin) The Bird Brains - The Raccoons Cavey - Grug (The Croods) Robot X29488 - Baymax with Armor (Big Hero 6) And Old Man Jenkins - Old Man Hobo (SMG4) (Jenkins is old and random like this Old Man Hobo tho "Hobo" Does not sound nice, but it's his name?.....) Category:Blog posts